nms_exobiologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Crested Sikanren
Basic Information: Pronunciation: sick-r-eh-n Common name: Inmintmorvus dholfus Conservation Status: ''Least Concern ''Date of Discovery: 8/19/2016 Gender: Non-uniform Temperament: Timid Diet: Oxide elements found in the small rodents they eat Weight: 43kg Height: 60m Description: The Crested Sikanren is often confused with its close cousin, the [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Annkiiylope Annkiiylope]. It has almost the same body structure until up towards the head and neck. They have short horns, ears that shoot backward, and a thin crest that curls upwards instead of being straight, unlike the Annkiiylope. Their fur is a dark brown on top and gradually flows into light brown at the bottom. The Crested Sikanren has a cream colored belly and a long neck that tips off to a slightly squarish snout. Habitat: The Crested Sikenren roams along hillsides and craters of [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Aurdovi Aurdovi] in their packs. Because the Crested Sikanrens lack the fat reserve of the Annkiiylope, they are more vulnerable to the cold and sometimes shelter in caves overnight. It is also speculated that during the breeding season, females will enter caves to have their young in abandoned Nuix Iron-Egg Nests and rear them in these caves until they and their fat reserves are big enough for them to leave the safety of the shelter, but this is just a theory. Ecology: Where in the Food Pyramid? The Crested Sikenren is both a primary consumer and a secondary consumer, making it an omnivore. Diet: The Crested Sikenren hunts small rodents who have a rich iron oxide blood and live underground in the snow. The ears of the Crested Sikenren can pick up on the movement of the rodents and they will pounce on the snow to get to it. They will also feed on iron oxide deposits and will constantly lick them to keep their iron oxide level up. Predators: Crested Sikenrens fall prey to Galus Widowers and [[Jonerea Saetoro|'Gnakik'i]]. Babies are especially vulnerable. Behavior: These creatures often hide in flocks of Annkiiylope to avoid their predators. You can usually see them running around to keep warm. They sleep standing up in dry patches of grass so that they can make a quick escape from the Galus Widowers and other predators when the crackling of dry grass alerts them. When running from predators, they go through a zig zag pattern that usually shakes predators off of their tail. In smaller, crowded areas, the Sikanren will primarily use its horns. 'Male' Crested Sikanrens sharpen their horns on iron and other tough rocks that jut from the ground of Aurdovi. The 'males' will use their horns for fighting competition during the breeding season. The 'male' Sikanrens will fight with their horns interlocked using their hooves to kick the other down, although it is promptly noted that the 'females' will tend to pick the males with the larger and more colorful head crests. Reproduction: When the 'females' are about to give birth they go into small caves and stay there while the males will leave the cave to feed the 'female.' When the 'female' gives birth, both the 'male' and the 'female' will take care of the foals until they are able to walk. They then join up with the rest of the herd. Sometimes, a foal is picked off during the time it takes them to rejoin the herd. Their non-uniform gender means that they are constantly changing between male and female genders, in order to better survive and not run out of members of a single gender. Crested Sikenren follow the X - Y system of reproduction. Mythology: [http://nms-exobiology.wikia.com/wiki/Rorinshar?venotify=created Rorinsha'r], the goddess of speed and travel, made these creatures out of dirt. Whenever she traveled across galaxies, she'd stop by a planet and keep a speck of dirt as a souvenir. She carried it in her pouch that had been woven from the strands of life, which caused the dirt to become these creatures. She made them in hope they could try to match her speed and be her companions as she traveled. The Sikanrens did not meet the limitations of her speed, so she left the Crested Sikanrens at 'Aurdovi knowing that they would thrive there. Episodes: The Crested Sikenren is seen in the following episodes: [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B6VR45JUSF4&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1&index=6 Ep. 6] [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4YCDp-2dQOo&index=9&list=PLbgqvuoYGITefa99K3ljADy-VXxyMocp1 Ep. 9] Category:Aurdovi Category:Fauna